Behind Closed Doors
by ennisjackgal
Summary: John's wedding is coming up, but he doesn't know how to waltz. So he comes to his best friend for help.


_Author's notes_

_This contains spoilers for The Sign of Three. At the end of the episode, John can be heard telling Mary that Sherlock taught him how to dance. I figured we needed to see it :)_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

John headed up the stairs to the familiar flat, unsure if he could really do this. He didn't know who else to turn to for help, and he really needed it. "Sherlock?" he called as he entered the side door; Sherlock was bound to be experimenting in the kitchen (as opposed to using it for its original purpose).

"Hello, John," Sherlock replied, clearly preoccupied with whatever he was doing. "How's Mary?"

"Um, yeah...she's good. We're doing okay with the plans. Listen, um...I wanted to ask you for a favour..." Why did he feel nervous?

"You already asked me to be your best man," Sherlock said, as if reminding him. John smiled. Even Sherlock didn't know everything.

"I know; this is something else. Um...listen...how do you feel about dancing?" he asked, chewing his lip. Sherlock looked at him.

"I...well, it does hold some appeal," he replied, downplaying just how much he loved it. He secretly wanted to dance at the wedding. "Why do you ask?"

"I know that you're composing something for my first dance with Mary, but the thing is...I don't know how to do a waltz," John admitted. "And I was hoping you could help me."

They looked at each other for a long moment, John trying not to feel embarrassed. He just didn't know anyone else that he could ask, and he wanted to surprise Mary. Sherlock occurred to him as the only person who would do this and keep quiet about it.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked slowly, looking confused. John wanted _him_ to teach him how to dance?

"Yep. But we're closing the curtains first," John added, pointing a finger at Sherlock. "This stays between you and me, okay?"

"Fine," Sherlock replied, shrugging. John went to close the curtains and both doors while Sherlock set up his recordings. His waltz for John and Mary wasn't finalised yet but he had something that he could use; one of his previous compositions. Hopefully they would like the one he played for them. "Okay..."

"So what do we do?" John asked as they stood facing each other in the middle of the room, his jacket now on the back of a chair.

"Um, well...I suppose I should show you the male steps first before you attempt them yourself," Sherlock told him, stepping closer. John's cheeks reddened as he allowed himself to be moved into position. Sherlock pressed the play button and beautiful violin music started flowing through the room. Moving closer to John, he placed his right hand on John's left shoulder blade and instructed for John to hold onto his left shoulder. "Like this to begin with. When dancing with Mary, your hand should be where mine is now."

John nodded and took Sherlock's hand, blushing even more. They had trouble with John learning the box step, since he wanted to learn the male part and was currently trying to follow Sherlock's movements.

But Sherlock allowed him to learn at his own pace, and John watched their feet as they moved around. "I think I'm getting this," he said with some confidence, and then promptly stepped on Sherlock's foot.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," John apologised, wishing it could be easier.

"Let's hope you don't do that to Mary," Sherlock replied, sounding exasperated.

"I'm trying my best here!"

"Yes, and what a wonderful job you're doing," Sherlock drawled. John glared at him.

They kept going until John truly got the hang of it, and then Sherlock said, "Now, at the end of the song you are supposed to dip your partner. Are you alright with me showing you this?"

"Go ahead," John sighed, thankful that nobody could see. He found himself being dipped with Sherlock leaning over him, hand carefully on his neck as they held the position for a few moments. Then they straightened back up and John called for a break; his back was a little stiff from that since he had old war strains.

"So how was that so far?" Sherlock asked him, fiddling with the violin and trying to think up new parts for his composition. "Think you can manage the male steps?"

"Don't see why not," John replied. "Thanks for this, by the way. It, um...it means a lot to me, Sherlock. I don't know who else I could ask and I know you're composing something for us..."

"I am indeed. As your best man, I feel it is my duty to make this day to your liking. To Mary's as well, since you are committing yourself to her. I hope that you will like my composition for you."

John smiled at him. "I'm sure we will. I'm gonna try the male steps now..."

They got back into position, this time with John's hand on Sherlock's left shoulder blade and holding his hand again. Since Sherlock was taller than him, this was going to be tricky. Luckily Mary was closer to his height. Sherlock was just taller than everyone, it seemed.

"Left foot forward...make the right parallel," Sherlock instructed as they both looked down at their feet. "Now together...I think you've got it."

They moved together steadily across the floor to the music, completely unaware that Mrs Hudson was bringing up some tea for Sherlock. As the pair of them got closer to the end of the dance, she got closer to the flat.

"And dip..." Sherlock instructed, which wasn't easy given his height compared to John's. Mrs Hudson walked in to find John dipping Sherlock, their hands clasped together as John tried not to drop him.

"Oh my!" she giggled, setting the tray down and ignoring John's red cheeks as they righted themselves. "You two make quite the pair!"

"He's just teaching me," John told her, rubbing the back of his neck. Sherlock shrugged and stopped the recording. "I think I've got it anyway," he added, putting his jacket back on.

"Come back if you need more practice. Bring me a boutonniere next time," he added with a smirk. John rolled his eyes.

"Oh, piss off."


End file.
